herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri
Jasiri is a hyena cub who serves as a supporting protagonist in the 2016 Disney Junior series The Lion Guard in the episodes "Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots" and "Lions of the Outlands". She is voiced by Maia Mitchell. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion bristles at this and claims to have known she was there the whole time, but Jasiri continues to poke fun at him. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion questions if she's a part of the Outlanders, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he's in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he's hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he's going the wrong way. Jasiri takes a distrustful Kion in the direction of Flat Ridge Rock. Along the way, Kion gets stuck in a bush, but he is freed by Jasiri, who teases him for being so foolish. She reveals that most hyenas respect the Circle of Life and voices how similar lions and hyenas really are. Together, she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". Upon arriving in Janja's territory, Jasiri and Kion part ways. However, when Kion leaves, Janja (whom Jasiri has met before) and his clan arrive and try to attack Jasiri. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi & Chungu, before being pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrive and at first think that Jasiri is a threat, but Kion convinces them that she is a friend. Jasiri and Kion then part on good terms, with Jasiri returning to the Outlands while Kion follows his friends back into the Pride Lands. "Lions of the Outlands" Jasiri enters the Pride Lands to ask Kion for help as lions have stolen her clan's waterhole. Confused as to why there are lions in the Outlands, Kion agrees to sort out the problem, believing it to be a misunderstanding. After arriving back in the Outlands, Jasiri introduces Kion to her clan, which includes her sister Madoa and two pups named Tunu and Wema, who cower at the sight of Kion as according to Madoa, they have only ever met bad lions. Jasiri and Kion then leave to see the lions in their territory, where a teenage lion named Nuka tackles Jasiri to the ground and reminding her that she was told to stay out, before Kion comes to his friend's aid and tackles Nuka. Just then, Nuka's younger brother Kovu arrives, causing the former to declare that it is now two against one, but Jasiri joins Kion and says that it is two against two. After Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family aren't welcome in the Pride Lands, he says that he is sure that his father Simba will let them back, to which the two lions take him and Jasiri to see their mother Zira. After Zira goes to have a private conversation with Kion, Jasiri remains with Nuka, Kovu and their sister Vitani. Nuka eventually becomes impatient and tries to attack Jasiri, but is stopped by Kovu, as Zira didn't want any fights happening whilst she was away. Nuka tries again but stops when Zira returns and claims that Kion has agreed to let her pride the Outsiders keep the waterhole, before telling Jasiri to leave and never come back. After leaving the waterhole, Jasiri runs into the Lion Guard, who tell her about Zira's true nature. Jasiri and the Lion Guard return to the waterhole and help Kion fight the Outsiders. After Kion blasts the Outsiders (sans Kovu, who ran off) away to termite mounds, Jasiri is last seen with her clan and the Lion Guard drinking at the waterhole. Gallery imagetlgnjahbiskionjasiri.png|Jasiri and Kion's reflections imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja .jpeg|Jasiri confronted by Janja imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja2.png Imagetlgnjahbisjasirivjanja.png Imagetlgnjahbisjasirichungu.png|Jasiri faces Chungu Imagetlgnjahbisjpbj_.png|Jasiri pinned by Janja imagetlgnjahbiskionjasiri2.png Imagetlglotokknj.png|Jasiri with Kion, Kovu and Nuka Trivia *Jasiri, in a lot of ways, is similar to Kovu. **They both reside in the Outlands. **They become fast friends with a young member of the Pride Lands royal family (Kion and Kiara). **They assist the royal out of trouble. *Jasiri is also similar to Asante. **Both are female hyena cubs. **Both befriend a son of Simba and Nala (Kion and Kopa). Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure of heart Category:Damsel in distress Category:False Antagonist Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Rebels Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Victims Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Xenophobes